Distant past
by MrsAJW
Summary: When a new couple moves to the street Bree can't help but feel a connection with him...Mpco
1. Chapter 1

"That bitch," Bree muttered under her breath loud enough for the girls to hear as they watched their newest neighbor move boxes and other odds and ends into the old Young house.

"Bree," Gaby looked at her friend in shock,

"I don't like her," she told them, "I don't know why but there's something about her I just don't trust...at all,"

"Honey, you haven't even met her yet, at least give her a chance," Lynette commented

"I'll give her a chance, but that's all" Bree stated firmly,

"Good, now let's go meet our new neighbors," Susan smiled as they all made their way to the Young's Bree made it a point to have to use the restroom.

"Hello, I'm Lynette Scavo," she smiled, shaking the shorter woman's hand, "This is Susan Delfino and Gabrielle Solis,"

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled," my name is Sydney, what a lovely street this is," she added

"Thank you," they answered

"Hey girls," Bree smiled, coming up beside them

"What are you doing here?' Sydney asked, looking utterly shocked "Michael!" she exclaimed backing up.

"What Syd ...Kimberly?" he asked looking directly at Bree,

"I beg your pardon?" Bree asked

"I'm sorry you look exactly like my ex-wife, it's remarkable" Michael marveled at her, "Sydney there are boxes in the house you should be attending to.."

"Like I'm leaving you alone with her," Sydney huffed

"Sydney, I swear if you start your crap," he pointed his finger at her

"Michael, I swear… if you start your crap," Sydney mimicked in a more threatening tone as she walked in the house.

"Sorry about that," He apologized,"she didn't exactly get along with my ex-wife so she may be a little skeptical,"

"hahahahaha!" Gaby cackled, "how ironic," she smiled,

"Gaby," Bree cocked her head to the side, warning her, "So where are you two from?" she asked him

"We're from California," he smiled, answering.

"What brings you to Fairview?" Lynette asked

"We finally decided to settle down and Melrose Place really wasn't the place to do it," Michael told them, oddly Bree felt a ting of jealousy

"Melrose Place," Bree smiled, "Sounds familiar,"

"Maybe it is," he smirked

"Maybe," she smiled, looking him straight in the eye and feeling her stomach flutter for the first time in years.

"I just remembered," Gaby interrupted the moment, "We have to go see Katherine, she just texted me,"

"Oh, well I guess we have to go," Bree smiled, shaking his hand

"It was nice meeting you," Michael told Bree, "It was nice meeting all of you," he corrected himself

"Yeah, you too," Lynette smiled as they made their way towards Katherine's house.

"What was that!" both Lynette and Gaby exclaimed

"Yeah!" Susan exclaimed, backing off as Bree glared

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bree answered coyly

"Maybe," Gaby mocked her

"I do not sound like that," Bree told her

"Admit it, you were flirting your ass off," Gaby said

"I..was not,"

"You kinda were," Lynette commented

"Told you," Gaby laughed

"Was not and anyway he's married,"

"So did you see the way his wife backed off?" Susan asked

"Yeah that was odd," Bree smiled

_Later…_

_"Yes, I need to see Dr. Goldfine?" Bree told the receptionist_

_Hello, why Bree I haven't seen you in years, He smiled and ushered her into his office "So what's on your mind," he asked._

_"I met a man and There's something about him," Bree confided ,"something familiar, it feels like I've met him, known him, even loved him, but at the same time he scares me,"_

_"Aren't you married?" he asked,_

_"Divorced," she answered_

_"Again?"_

_"I'll fill you in later, but what do you think I should do,"_

_"I think since your newly divorced you're looking for a replacement, someone to rid the loneliness and possibly he resembles Rex, or someone else,"_

_"That's the thing, he looks so familiar, even his wife; like I knew them in a past life or something,"_

_"Well, Bree, as you know I don't believe in reincarnation...you mentioned he's married,"_

_"Yes, to Sydney Mancini," Bree frowned at the thought of that woman_

_"I have an appointment, but I am going to reschedule you for tomorrow, Bree be careful these things get out of control quick,"_

_"You have nothing to worry about it's not like were in some lifetime movie or something," Bree smiled as she walked out the door._

*WELL I hope you guys enjoyed, I decided to rewrite this chapter. The changes aren't drastic or anything, mainly a little grammar and change of words.(:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I'm still having a bit of a writer's block problem, BUT I'm going to try and get back into this one. It's honestly on my list of stories I like so it should be updated fairly often.(:

The next few days were quite tense for Bree. She had decided to ditch Dr. Goldfine, the thoughts she was having were ridiculous so she tried to shrug them off.

Tried was a big key word, she couldn't stop thinking about Michael.

Bree honestly believed she had gone mad!

The last couple of nights Bree had been having these horrible nightmares that involved her, Michael, and Sydney.

Bree awoke every night crying at the loss of her lover, not understanding why she felt this way and why she had such a sinister hatred for Sydney.

As every dream got more detailed and livid she soon began to gain feeling of true dislike for Sydney.

Bree had managed to convince herself that she was someone else, and she had to get Michael back

Bree had truly lost sight of herself, better yet…who was Bree?

Kimberly thought to herself as she pulled her stockings up.

She peaked out her bedroom window just in time to see her love walk by.

Kimberly had to talk to him, but she couldn't talk to him as Kimberly.

She had to be someone he was comfortable being friends with, as much as she dreaded attaching the word friend, she knew she would have him in her arms once more.

How could he resist her?

He was practically drowning on saliva the other day.

Kimberly just knew she had him where she wanted him.

"Michael!" Kimberly shouted as she ran after him

"Hello Bree," he smiled, greeting her

"Yeah," Kim muttered, still smiling, "I was just wanting to…apologize for not sending your muffin basket as promptly as I should have,"

"Oh," he laughed," They were amazing and I think you were prompt enough, don't beat yourself up," he joked, patting her on the shoulder.

"I still feel guilty so I was hoping you would like to come to the dinner party I'm hosting this Saturday," Kimberly suggested, trying to sound like Bree

"I'll have to check," Michael told her, turning around," Screw it, I'll be there," he laughed

"Thank you!" she smiled, "I'll send you a R.S.V.P tomorrow,"

"Alright then, Sydney's been dying to get out lately anyway," he informed 'Bree' crushing Kim's hopes

"Yes, yes," she smile, trying to hide her discontentment.

*Please let me know what you think! I'm trying, I know this chapter was a bit short. Leave your reviews I'm open to ideas!


End file.
